The Ring and the Blue Jay
by DemigodGirl517
Summary: Sirius and Molly are at it again. Fighting over what is best for Harry. Molly is mad at Sirius because he isn't showing "proper affection" for his godson. But what happens when she sees a glint on Sirius's left ring finger?
**Author's Note: Hello my little chickens. Yet another Harry Potter one shot that I came up with in the spur of a moment. I don't know I was reading Sirius Black fanfictions and I just decided, "Hey, let's write one." So I am. Please R &R and Enjoy**

 **Oh and I don't own Harry Potter**

Sirius Black sighed tiredly as he sat at the counter in 12 Grimmauld Place. He was nervous for his godson Harry at the moment, but it was a good distracter from what he had been thinking about for the past few days with the saddening aniversery coming up. Harry was currently in front of the Minister of Magic, getting tried for doing underage magic. A rather stupid rule if you asked him. Who really cared that much if a child performed a protection spell in front of a muggle who wouldn't even remember what had happened? Sirius didn't know. All they had to do was put a memory charm on the Dursley kid for Merlin's sake. Standing up, the former prisoner of Azkaban walked to his room, distancing himself from everyone else.

Grimmauld Place was starting to get on his nerves. The dark, musty smell that enclosed the home and the constant murmurings of Kreacher. Being cooped up all day was not on Sirius's 'to-do' list. Sirius flopped down on his bed upon arriving. The covers were thrown carelessly as were many sets of clothing and many other things. He chuckled quietly. _She would have had a fit,_ he thought. Sirius looked down at the gold ring upon his left ring finger sadly. He shook his head , his long locks framing his face. Groaning, the man flipped over, having absolutely no motivation to move what so ever until Harry got home, hopefully free of charge. It was ten o' clock. Maybe he would just nap until Harry got home, then he could escape the world.

~Time Skip~

Harry blew out a breath of relief when he found out he was free of charge. He had, after all, been protecting himself and his cousin. Arthur Weasley apparated back to Headquarters. Upon arrival he was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Be quiet!" Molly finally screeched. "I'm sorry, Harry dear. How did it go?" Everyone was silent waiting for the news.

"I'm free of charge," Harry announced. "Where's Sirius?" Everyone looked around. Nobody had noticed his absence. Harry looked at them expectantly.

"We don't know, Harry," Hermione said quietly. The man had been rather distant lately. Nobody could figure out why, but Remus had a decent idea.

"I'll find him," Remus volunteered standing and going upstairs. Meanwhile, everyone else sat down for some lunch. Nobody had really wanted to eat that morning; all too nervous to keep anything down with Harry's trial.

Meanwhile...

Remus went immediately to Sirius's bedroom. Remus knew that Sirius didn't let anyone in his room, but he also knew that Harry wanted to see his godfather. Opening the door with a creak, Remus peered in. He was hit with the terrible smell of Sirius's dirty bedroom. _I bet he never cleaned this when we came back here,_ Remus chuckled internally. Glancing to Sirius's bed, he saw the man facing the wall, his back to him. He watched as his breathing hitched as if crying. Remus frowned and approached him apprehensively.

Sirius was in fact asleep, but silent tears streamed down his face. He twitched violently and he continued to cry and thrash lightly. Remus sighed at his friend who was plagued with his nightmares. Shaking Sirius lightly, Remus attempted to wake him. Eventually, Sirius's eyes snapped open with a jolt and he sat up, wide-eyed in fear.

"Sirius," Remus said softly. The long haired man whipped to Remus, heart racing.

"Remus. Why are you in here?" Sirius asked lightly irked.

"Harry's home. We is free from his charges. He wants to see you," Remus explained. Sirius didn't say anything. "Sirius," Remus finally got the courage to begin. "What were you dreaming about may I ask?" Sirius glanced up. He dropped his head in his hands tiredly and sat down on the bed once more.

"James, and Lily, and... her," Sirius sighed. "I just keep seeing their dead faces and watching her die over and over again." Remus nodded sitting beside his friend.

"We all miss her. And I know that this time of year is hard for you. It's hard for me too," Remus explained. Sirius nodded,

"I should go see Harry," He said quietly, walking out of the room, Remus following closely.

"Ah! Sirius. How wonderful for you to join us," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. Sirius grimaced in attempt to smile.

"I'm free of charges," Harry spoke up. Sirius smiled, though it appeared to be more of a grimace.

"Congrats, Bud," Sirius noted. Harry smiled, but noticed Sirius's dampened mood.

"Sirius are you okay?" Hermione asked, also noticing the lack of enthusiasm. The man looked up and nodded, not making a noise and not convincing the teenagers.

"Just leave him alone, children," Molly said irritated. She wanted the man to be happy for Harry. Yet, she had no idea why he was so down. The woman shot Sirius a look and a slight sneer, but he ignored it, staring into the pumpkin soup.

 _Her favorite,_ Sirius thought and ran a hand through his hair. Remus noticed this and so did the rest of the table. They were beginning to worry for the previous Hogwarts prankster. Everyone finished the meal with sparse conversation, Mr. Black not participating at all. When he children went to bed, (though they were really using their extendable ears), Molly Weasley erupted on Sirius.

"You couldn't even act happy! He was clearly relieved and wanted to be comforted by his so called godfather! You weren't even downstairs when he arrived at home!"

"Well I'm sorry. Harry is my world because I don't have any other world right now. I'm sorry that I fell asleep because I didn't get any sleep last night for multiple reasons! Molly lay off of me! I love Harry and I will go apologize if that's what you want. But I'm practically reliving the worst parts of my life in my dreams right now because some terrible things happened to me this time of year a few years ago," Sirius was waving his hands wildly in aggravation. But something else caught Molly's eye. A glint on Sirius's left hand.

"Sirius, what is that?" She asked pointing to his hand. Sirius glanced down at the wedding band.

"It's nothing, Molly," He said fighting tears.

"Oh that is not nothing," Molly said sternly making a point to grab Sirius's hand. The man dodged. "Sirius Black you come here right now so I can see your hand."

"Look, I'm gonna go apologize to Harry," Sirius said quietly trying to slip away, but Molly caught his arm. At this point, all of the children were pressed against the door.

"Oh, Sirius! It's a wedding ring! How have I never noticed before? Why haven't I met her! Ooh and you didn't tell me! I am inviting her after this," Molly sing-songed. Remus cursed under his breath and walked to Sirius warily. Molly hadn't noticed the tears in Sirius's grey eyes.

"No. You won't invite her or ever meet her," He said gravely, sadness coating his voice. Molly stopped.

"Well yes I will be." Molly put her hands on her hips. Remus gave her a sign to stop, but Molly ignored it. "I want to meet the young woman. And you can't stop me. Unless you got divorced."

Sirius turned around and faced the wall. At this point the children had re-entered the kitchen listening curiously. "We did not get a divorce, Molly." Molly gave him a questioning, but stern look.

"Well," Molly demanded, wanting to know what happened.

"Dammit, Molly! She died!" Sirius finally snapped. He let his head fall again in to his hands. "She died, along with James and Lily. She was there that night trying to protect Harry." Tears finally began to trickle from Sirius's eyes. Remus went to comfort his old friend. "She could have left. Her animagus was a small blue jay. She could have ran and escaped."

"She could have, Sirius. But she never could have lived with herself. She would blame herself for the deaths of Lily and James," Remus reasoned wisely. Sirius sighed and nodded.

"What was her name?" Ginny's small voice asked. Molly went to scold her, but Sirius replied.

"Janie. She always hated her name. Said it was to boring." Sirius chuckled quietly. "We always called her Jay."

"Tell us about her. If you don't mind," Hermione said interested to hear about this woman. Sirius bit his lip before getting up and walking to his room.

"Wow guys," George began.

"You scared 'im off," Fred finished. But Sirius came back downstairs with a dusty box in his hands. Inside the box, were hundreds of pictures and drawings and letters.

"Wow," Harry said looking at one of the drawings. It was of Lily and James when they were young. And it was incredible. Every detail was sketched in, down to the reflecting glare on James's glasses.

Sirius nodded. "She loved art. Of all forms. She played the piano like you couldn't imagine and obviously drew. She took most of these pictures actually, always making sure to get the lighting just right." Sirius looked down at a photo of his lover. Her dark brown hair that was naturally streaked a pale orange and her warm brown eyes flecked with a muddy green, but they were gorgeous. Janie's lips were drawn up in a smile, a dimple on her left cheek, but not the right. "I remember meeting her for the first time. She was a Gryffindor- half-blood. The one who was always quiet, but everyone noticed. I never actually talked to her until fifth year. I introduced her to James, Remus and Peter, and they loved her. Lily was not a fan of her at first, but they became friends."

"How come there are pictures of you guys when you are like, first years?" Ron asked glancing at a stack of drawings.

"She observed everything and had a killer memory. She drew everyone and everything. It was kind of creepy at first, but nobody really said anything. She ended up giving us all of the old pictures and drawings of us," Remus spoke up relishing in the memories of Janie.

"She sounds amazing, Sirius," Hermione sighed wishing to have love like what was being explained.

"We started dating sixth year and stayed together. I proposed to her two years after Hogwarts when we were nineteen. We got married when we were twenty," Sirius explained. "We wanted children, but Janie was unable to have any. Then we were going to adopt a child, but decided against it. We lived in a small flat and lived a great life until she died. And she was Harry's godmother." Harry sighed looking down. Another piece of his family had died. This one he didn't know about either. "So yeah. That was Janie Black."

The room was silent until Molly spoke up. "Oh, Sirius. I'm so sorry!" She wailed and gave the man one of her bear hugs.

"Oh, um. It's fine," Sirius said uncomfortably. Arthur pulled his wife from Black and gave him an apologetic look. Sirius just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't need to dwell on this stuff. Janie would always remain in his heart and mind. But he had a new family now. The blue jay wouldn't want him to live his life in sadness. Funny, how putting you trust in someone made you see the world in a whole new way.


End file.
